Pembe
Pembe belongs to Animal56, and Animal56 ONLY. Please do not edit this page without permission. Nope, not even categories. Thank you! Appearance A wingless, matured SilkWing. Don't call me '''that.' Call me nature's beautiful mistake. '' Pembe is indeed wingless. So I can't describe her wing color, can I? But I can tell you everything else. Pembe has chocolaty brown mainscales. They look not dull, but not over-the-top shiny, either. Her underscales are a lighter brown, like powdered hot chocolate. Her eyes are also the same color. But her horns and talons are a bubblegum pink. So, when dragons see her, they assume her wings would've been the same color as her horns and talons. Pembe is very short in size, at least an inch shorter than other dragons her age. She has a very square build, and her jaw even has a squarish curve to it. Her tail is especially long for some reason she doesn't even know. Pembe's talons are pretty short and stubby, but she doesn't mind too much. She talks in a loud, important manner, and every step she takes looks very quick, like she's in a hurry. Pembe isn't very fond of jewelry, but she does wear a silk headwrap with little pink flowers on it. Personality ''I'm fiery, I'm confident, and I know it. '' Pembe was always a blazing firecracker. It's a burning fire inside of her, but a quiet one. Pembe won't lash out at you when you're annoying her. Instead, she'll walk away, secretly planning some sort of revenge in her head. She was born to be competitive. Pembe competes in everything. Buisness, games, life. She doesn't like, no ''hates ''losing. Pembe is a lot of things, but she's not a good sport. If she wins, she'll either smirk at you quietly, or she'll jump up and down, chanting, "YES! YES!", although it's really unintentional. Pembe cares about others, and won't do anything on purpose to hurt your feelings. She herself is not very sensitive, unless you insult her with something personal. She'll give needy dragons discounts on her flowers, and sometimes even hand them out for free to dragons who look unhappy. Pembe has an odd unsettlement about the night sky. She sees it as an endless realm of darkness. And maybe something to do with her father, Adonis. Apart from that, Pembe is pretty much fearless. She sleeps with a knife under her pillow- just in case. She knows if she ever becomes a parent, she'll be an overprotective one. She's even overprotective with her own mother. Talking about future dragonets, Pembe is convinced she is cursed with something that drives guys away from her. Every date she's had turned into a horrorshow. Every possibly good guy that came to her put himself in the friend zone with her. This really irritates Pembe, and has lots of far-off fantasies about her future groom. Even though they seem a little too far off. Pembe can't stand going into a bakery. She hates sugar and grains, and eats a pretty clean diet. Of course, she's a SilkWing, so she doesn't eat meat, so she could be considered a vegan. Pembe always had an artisic side. Her projects come out stunning, even though she doesn't think so herself. Pembe's a perfectionist. Even though her work comes out good, she'll redo it over and over again until it's exactly how she wants it. And that might take awhile. Although Pembe never grew wings, she isn't jealous of the other adult SilkWings who can fly instead of walk. She looks at it like she has the upper hand for some reason, but has no idea why. Gallery Pembe with pink deco.png|By Peril! Thank you!!! Pemebe with brown deco.png|Pembe w/ brown deco also by Peril!!! Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Merchant)